The present invention relates to a stem which can be employed in particular in at least partially muscle-powered two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles. The stem comprises at least one first end and at least one second end wherein the first end is provided with at least one mounting section which is suitable and configured to be fastened to at least one fork column. Furthermore, at least one holding device for at least one handlebar device is disposed between the first and second ends. A specific stem length is set between the mounting section and the holding device for the handlebar device.
In the case of two-wheeled vehicles, in particular at least partially muscle-powered two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles, the connection between the fork column and the handlebar is as a rule provided by a so-called stem.
The distance of the handlebar to the cyclist is adjusted by way of the length of the stem, the so-called stem length, and the inclination of the stem at the fork column. Thus, a cyclist can adjust an optimal riding position by way of selecting a stem having a suitable length and/or by way of setting the inclination. The shape of the handlebar used is also pertinent.
Specifically in the case of racing bicycles it is important to adjust an optimal riding position by way of arranging the handlebar precisely. A cyclist must install a suitable stem to obtain a suitable riding position.
A cyclist wishing to change the riding position must replace the old stem by a new stem showing adapted dimensions corresponding to the desired riding position. This is relatively complicated and expensive. Furthermore the cyclist may have to exchange the stem a number of times until a comfortable riding position is set.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide the rider of a two-wheeled vehicle with more flexible adjustment options for an optimal riding position.